


One More Night

by colfercrisis



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, klaine is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfercrisis/pseuds/colfercrisis
Summary: Kurt Hummel has been in love with Blaine Anderson ever since he first saw him, but Blaine Anderson has been dating Rachel Berry for almost as long. After an alcohol-infused party in Rachel's basement, and an interesting performance of West Side Story, Kurt had hoped for something new, but the course of true love never did run smooth. Especially not when Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez get involved and Rachel Berry is her loud, loud self.(Based on this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=J-xlhlOJuro and beautifulwhatsyourhurry's unfinished One More Night (Could Turn into Forever) which was abandoned in 2012, so if you get deja vu, that's why...)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Rachel Berry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One more night Trailer | K&B](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/652021) by Alison447. 



> I was compelled to write this story after the fandom spent 8 years pining for an ending to a fic that was (probably) never meant to be. I won't abandon my version, and I have desperately tried to put my own spin on it, but there are elements that are almost identical to the original fic because it was based on the same movie trailer video. So I apologise, but also I don't, because I wanted this ending as much as you all do!
> 
> Thank you so much to my wonderful beta @carol021987 on twitter!!

> _**Kurt** _

“Have you ever kissed anybody?”

It was not the question that Kurt had expected Mercedes to ask him, therefore he took a second to consider his answer. He noticed Mercedes watching some jock and cheerleader couple he didn’t know the names of sucking face halfway down the hallway and he sighed deeply.

“No, I haven’t,” he said, “but I want to.”

It always seemed to Kurt that people had an uncanny knack of appearing when referenced, however subtly, which is why he wasn’t surprised to see none other than Blaine Anderson coming around the corner, hand in hand with Rachel Berry. They stopped at Rachel’s locker, just a few lockers down from Kurt’s, and just as they moved to lock lips, Kurt turned back to his locker. That wasn’t something that he ever wanted to witness.

“Me neither,” Mercedes lamented. “It’s so unfair that Rachel Berry is the most annoying girl in school, and yet she’s dating the Blaine Anderson.”

It was no secret that Blaine and Rachel were McKinley High’s power couple. When Blaine had transferred halfway through last year and joined the football team, he had gained instant celebrity status. Then when he started dating Rachel, she shot up the food chain to join him. It made sense that Kurt was jealous of Rachel. She got all of the glee solos plus she was dating the boy he had been crushing on ever since he first laid eyes him. Rachel was an ostensibly terrible person and yet she still got everything she could possibly want, whereas Kurt sometimes felt like he was the token gay kid in the movie version of Rachel’s life, here to give fashion advice (which Rachel sorely needed) and throw out sassy comments every so often. Rachel and Blaine were perfect together, but that did nothing to quell Kurt’s burning crush on Blaine. Blaine, with his bowties and his hair gel and his perfect, gorgeous smile, was Kurt’s kryptonite. However, Kurt felt the need to hide how he really felt about Blaine behind layers and layers of witty sarcasm and terrible mockery, so he switched from pining to admonishing in no time flat.

“Miss Jones, you know it doesn’t do to be jealous of Rachel Berry,” he teased, but his voice wavered. “Anyone who still wears coloured tights in high school is not worth your time. Plus, we all know your star power is far more formidable than hers.”

This seemed to cheer Mercedes up, however microscopically, and she wrapped her arm around Kurt’s as the two of them made their way to Calculus class, which was only marginally less horrific than watching the love of his life making out with his sworn enemy… possibly a slight exaggeration, but the point still stood.

* * *

Glee club that afternoon was hell on Earth. Not thirty seconds after Mercedes and Kurt walked into the choir room Santana and Rachel were already at each other’s throats. It seemed that Rachel’s newfound popularity could not save her from the wrath of Santana, but before Kurt could figure out what the argument was about, Blaine had already placed himself between the two girls, trying to break them up.

“Rach, come on, your voices will sound so good together. It might not be so bad.” As Blaine spoke, Kurt noticed Blaine’s arms – oh my god who even knew arms could look that good – and he zoned out completely. To be entirely fair to him, getting involved in glee club drama didn’t generally help anyone so it was best to leave it to people who actually cared. Plus, Blaine was standing right there looking like a dream come true. What’s a guy supposed to do?

It wasn’t until Mercedes groaned that Kurt learned what the girls had been fighting about. He glanced up at the whiteboard to see two lists of names written in Mr. Schuester’s shoddy handwriting. Then he overheard Mike’s hushed explanation as he attempted to stay out of the mess that was Rachel, Santana and Blaine. It was yet another duet competition (very original Mr. Schue…) and apparently their teacher was attempting to find new mixes of voices that might work well together. Kurt then assumed that the lists dictated their partners for this feeble excuse for a task, and to prove his hypothesis, there were Rachel and Santana’s names next to each other at the top of the list.

In itself this was ridiculous. Mr. Schuester should have known by this point that Rachel didn’t do duets with anyone but Blaine, and Santana simply hated Rachel’s guts. No musical number was worth the trauma they would all have to go through due to that combination, but then Kurt’s attention was drawn to his own name halfway down the list, and the name next to it that he had previously doodled in countless notebooks: Blaine Anderson.

It was odd to see their names together like this. Whenever Kurt wrote their names down together it looked romantic and embellished, but here it just seemed clinical and ordinary. Kurt supposed that’s what a bunch of random letters on a whiteboard was meant to look like, but it made him contemplate nonetheless.

Eventually, Blaine had managed to calm Rachel down slightly, and although it was clear that she was not going to go along with this willingly, she had managed to shut up long enough for Mr Schuester to get through a long speech about ‘team cohesiveness’ and how the winners would get solos at regionals or something like that. Kurt was too busy watching Blaine’s arm as it rested over Rachel’s shoulders. How were they supposed to be duet partners when Kurt was this easily distracted? Blaine Anderson was the person standing between Kurt and a starring role at regionals, and therefore Kurt was well and truly screwed. Metaphorically of course…

* * *

Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were walking to the parking lot after glee practice when Rachel suddenly bounced over to them.

“Hey guys, to celebrate our recent sectionals win and our upcoming regionals win, Blaine and I would like to invite you to a small gathering that we are jointly hosting at my house while my dads are away on a cruise this weekend.” Rachel rattled off her pre-prepared speech faster than Kurt thought humanly possible, and then she handed each of them a small gold piece of paper with a time and address drawn carefully on it and surrounded by gold star stickers. If Rachel had been five, Kurt would’ve praised her creativity, but as things stood she wasn’t, so he didn’t.

“Thanks, Rachel,” Tina said cautiously. “We will let you know.”

Rachel smiled broadly and ran off back to Blaine who was standing over by his car waiting for her. Kurt rolled his eyes and shoved the invitation into his satchel unceremoniously. The three of them piled into Kurt’s car and he started the engine to drive them back to his place for a long-overdue movie night.

“Okay, what’s the deal, Kurt?” Mercedes jumped on him the second they pulled out of the parking lot. Kurt noticed Blaine’s car in the rear-view mirror turn the other way, so he knew they were headed back to Rachel’s place. He glanced over at Mercedes briefly before turning his attention back to the road without acknowledging her further. She sighed and continued, “You’ve been weirdly quiet ever since calculus and you weren’t even excited about the duet competition, despite the potential promise of a lead part and free Breadstix. Free Breadstix, Kurt!”

“I’m just worried about what song I’m gonna pick, obviously. Who are you paired with anyway?” Kurt quietly praised himself for his ability to deflect, choosing to ignore the fact that even he didn’t really know what his issue was at the moment. He just felt really off. It couldn't be his doomed crush, he was used to that by now. It was more just the feeling that something was coming, something big.

“I'll be singing with Brittany, so I’m hoping she just lets me belt it out while I let her dance around me.” Mercedes tossed her hair back over her shoulder as she and Tina giggled.

“I got paired with Finn, so I have no idea what we’re going to sing…” Tina was bordering on mumbling at this point. “He hasn’t been the same since Rachel made Blaine join glee and he lost all the solos.”

“Maybe singing with you will give him the kick up the butt he needs to take down Blaine as king of New Directions,” Kurt suggested sardonically, which just caused Mercedes to scoff.

“I think Finn is as great as sliced bread, but no one can compete with Mr Perfect Ass.” Mercedes’ new nickname for Blaine caused an uproar of laughter from their small group.

* * *

The next day was Friday, which meant that Kurt was being physically dragged into Rachel Berry’s basement by Mercedes and Tina. Finn had driven the three of them over but had dashed into the building the second he had put the car into ‘park’.

“Guys, you know this is going to be torturous,” Kurt groaned. “A whole evening with Beyoncé, Jay-Z and the sycophants? I won’t survive!” On that note, Kurt pretended to collapse back against Mercedes, who had been pushing him in the direction of the building.

“I wouldn’t really call them sycophants, Kurt,” Tina protested. “They really just put up with her 'cause she’s dating Blaine.”

“Yeah, and they’re definitely not Beyoncé and Jay-Z. They’re more like William and Kate.” Kurt couldn’t contain his amusement at Mercedes’ comparison; he did always love a Royal Family reference.

“I reserve the right to leave at a moment’s notice,” Kurt conceded.

“Fine with us, but you’re going to have to convince Finn, you know. The guy who's driving you home?” At Tina’s statement, Kurt finally gave up and let himself be dragged into the lion’s den that was the Berry’s shrine to Rachel. Supposedly they were keeping the house the way it was when Rachel was a child for posterity reasons, but if you asked Kurt the place already looked like The Rachel Berry Museum, with photos of her doing various activities lining the walls and custom-made shelving for all of her various trophies and awards. He had been here a couple of times before, but it was only now with his new-found jealousy for Rachel that it struck him how obnoxious he had found the place.

Their little group headed straight for the basement door, where Kurt could already hear Quinn, Santana and Brittany belting out some Ariana Grande song that Kurt couldn’t remember the name of, with Artie providing back-up vocals. Clearly this was the stage of the party where everyone was still sober enough to attempt to show off on the karaoke machine, but drunk enough to not do it with any sort of tact. Mercedes coughed loudly to alert everyone to their presence, but only Rachel and Blaine took any notice. Rachel’s head suddenly popped up from where she had been resting it on Blaine’s shoulder and she excitedly rushed over to greet them, still gripping tightly onto Blaine’s wrist.

“You made it! Blaine was worried you wouldn’t come, but I obviously told him he was being ridiculous! We’re a team! Of course, you would come!” Rachel suddenly leapt onto Kurt and hugged him within an inch of his life, which he would usually hate, but he made eye contact with Blaine over her shoulder so maybe it was worth it. Blaine threw him a sympathetic smirk and tried to wrench Rachel off him, but as soon as he’d managed it, Rachel had already moved on to smothering Tina.

“Rachel might’ve had a bit more to drink than everyone else so far; not my fault I promise!” Blaine raised his hands in the air and beamed another adorably goofy smile at Kurt.

Kurt only realised that the Unholy Trinity had finished singing because he caught a glimpse of Brittany and Santana whispering seductively to Sam, and because Rachel abruptly let out an ear-piercing scream and dragged Mercedes and Tina to fill their place on stage. Kurt would’ve been interested to know what they were going to sing together, but it dawned on him that he had been left alone with Blaine, and his bowties, and his hair gel, and his perfect face, and his gorgeous smile, and his lovely arms, and…

“You alright, Kurt?” Even Blaine’s concern was more adorable than patronising. Wait, concern? Oh god, he’d been caught staring, hadn’t he?

“Yeah, I’m fine, long day is all,” Kurt stammered. “Think there are any wine coolers that Rachel hasn’t finished?” Kurt had expected Blaine to be affronted by the mean remark about his girlfriend, but instead, he just giggled slightly and led Kurt over to a cool box before handing him a drink and laying himself down on the sofa. Kurt opened his wine cooler and smirked as Blaine looked up at him before shuffling over to make room for Kurt to sit down.

“Looks like Rachel isn’t the only one who’s drunk,” Kurt smirked.

“You’ve caught me,” Blaine raised his hands in mock guilt once again and Kurt thought it was just about the most endearing thing he’d ever seen. “If I hadn’t done it then Rachel would’ve drunk them all, and that wouldn’t do, now would it?”

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine and took a sip of his drink. If he didn’t know any better, he would think that Blaine was watching him too carefully, but before he could think too much about it, Rachel was dragging Blaine over to the stage and talking to him very quickly.

Mercedes and Tina sat at both sides of him, both seeming a lot more drunk than when they had arrived, but they both still managed to catch the dazed look on Kurt’s face. It was almost spooky how they both shot him the exact same knowing look at the same time.

“Spill,” Mercedes ordered, and Kurt knew he couldn’t keep it in any longer.

“I like Blaine.” He clasped his hand over his mouth the instant he had said it.

“Aw Kurt,” Mercedes sympathised. “It must suck having a crush on a straight boy.”

“Yeah," Tina added, "but just like with Finn and the others, we'll be here for you with makeovers and crappy romcoms. You’ll feel better about it in no time!” She made a good point, for someone who was incredibly drunk, but Kurt knew this wasn’t like any of his other previous crushes on straight guys, although admittedly it would almost certainly end the same way. Kurt would end up wedged in between Tina and Mercedes with a tub of Ben & Jerry’s on his lap and Love, Rosie blaring from the TV.

“No, you don’t get it. I really like him.”

Seconds later, Blaine and Rachel were jumping up and down on stage, warbling along to the Don’t You Want Me, Baby backing track in a feeble impression of their first duet of the year, the one they had sung at sectionals. Blaine’s curls had almost completely freed themselves from his gel, and he looked so happy and carefree. Kurt let out a long groan and threw his head into his hands. Blaine Anderson was going to be the end of Kurt Hummel, one way or another.

* * *

* * *

> _**Blaine** _

Blaine Anderson was the most popular kid in school. He knew this, everyone at school knew this, and most importantly his girlfriend knew this. Recently it was all that Rachel seemed to talk about.

“Blaine, come on, you’ve got to help me throw this party, we have reputations to maintain.” Rachel was rushing around her kitchen hiding anything that could be breakable, while Blaine was sitting on a countertop, leaning his head against a cupboard and throwing grapes into his mouth.

“Rach, it’s just the New Directions. They don’t care about this stuff,” Blaine sighed. As much as he loved Rachel, because he really did, this side of her was annoying him a lot more than it ever used to. It was like ‘reputation’ and ‘image’ was all that she cared about all of a sudden and Blaine was just part of her ride to popularity.

“Blaine, it’s so much more than that and you know it!” Rachel berated. “If we don’t put any effort into smaller gatherings then why would anyone cool want to come to my end of semester party in a few weeks?” It was clear to Blaine that this was the end of the conversation, so he hopped off the counter, kissed Rachel softly on the cheek and started carrying plates of food down to the basement for her.

Blaine was still hoping that once the two of them had graduated and moved away to New York together she would calm down a bit. Sure, he knew they would have auditions and performances and all the drama that goes along with performing arts school, but maybe Rachel would realise that they would be fine even if they didn’t throw the biggest parties on campus or have the most Facebook friends.

Blaine heard the doorbell ring and suddenly Rachel was bounding down the stairs with Quinn, Santana and Brittany in tow.

“Oh god, of course we’d be the first to show up.” Santana rolled her eyes before linking pinkies with Brittany and dragging her over to sit on the couch. Rachel whispered something to Quinn, who then giggled and went to follow the other Cheerios.

“What was that about?” Blaine asked as Rachel edged closer to him.

“Oh, Tana and Britt made it official the other day, and Quinn and I have bets on how long it’s going to last.” She giggled slightly and then wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning in and closing her eyes, but before she could kiss him, Blaine turned his head to look at Santana and Brittany.

“They’re really dating? I thought everyone was just joking about them hooking up.”

Rachel sighed and pulled away just before the doorbell was ringing again and she had to run upstairs to let more people in.

* * *

Soon enough, the so-called party was in full swing and almost everyone from the glee club had actually shown up. Blaine had positioned himself carefully on the couch so that he could watch everyone without getting too drunk or involved, but then Rachel had come and plonked herself down on top of him. She had decided to leave the front door unlocked at this point so that she didn’t have to leave her boyfriend’s lap any time soon.

“Blainey, you know I love you, don’t you?”

“Yes, Rach, I know. You’ve told me six times since you started sitting on me.” He laughed, realising that if he found that funny then he must be a tad more drunk than he thought he was. “Do you think Kurt and the others are actually going to show up?”

“Since when have you cared about ‘Kurt and the others’, Blainey?” Rachel pouted at him before resting her head on his shoulder. “Is this party not good enough for you? Are you not having fun at all?” She started kissing his neck sloppily.

“No, it’s not that at all, you know it’s not.” Blaine was feebly trying to justify himself without annoying Rachel any more than he already had, “I just think it would be better for the team if everyone was here.” He was getting a little bit distracted by Rachel’s wandering hands at this point. “For…tea-team reasons.”

Blaine reached for Rachel’s hands and held them firmly so they couldn’t go wandering any lower. Sure, they had been dating for a while now, but they still had a strict ‘no-going-south-of-the-equator’ rule that at least _he_ was unwilling to break, no matter how drunk they may be.

Luckily for him, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina appeared at the top of the stairs. Mercedes coughed loudly as Blaine nudged Rachel with his shoulder, effectively stopping her from slobbering all over his neck and causing her to notice their new guests.

She jumped up and ran over to them, pulling Blaine along with her and he found himself exceptionally grateful that Kurt had shown up and saved him.

* * *

Blaine was well-known for his incredible stage presence. No matter how he really felt, he could really give a song his all when he found himself on a stage, and this was no exception. He and Rachel had sung Don’t You Want Me by The Human League thousands of times by the time sectionals had arrived, and it showed. The whole club had been great, of course, but it was definitely Blaine and Rachel who secured them the win. They could perform this song in their sleep, which might have been why Blaine easily found his mind wandering when they were up on stage at their party singing it.

Before Kurt, Mercedes and Tina had shown up, the party had felt a bit like another gathering of the cool kids. Ok, so yes Artie was there, and Blaine had tried his best to keep him included, but then Santana and Brittany had dragged him away for god knows what reason. Now that Kurt and the others were there, it felt more like their little glee family, which Blaine loved. He loved that pretences could be dropped, and the football players could hang out with the least cool kids in school without it feeling fake. Not that Blaine could understand why anyone would think Kurt was uncool. If you asked Blaine, he would say that Kurt was the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio, though probably not out loud. Blaine couldn’t wait to do a duet with him.

Blaine had once heard the Cheerios’ coach, Sue Sylvester, say “High school is a caste system, kids fall into certain slots; the popular kids up in the penthouse, the invisibles on the bottom floor”, but here in Rachel’s basement it felt like they were all just in a world of their own, with no floors, just endless fields that they could all run through and sing in.

Okay, maybe Blaine was drunker than he’d previously thought.

That was when he noticed Kurt, sandwiched between Mercedes and Tina with his head in his hands. He felt a pang deep in his stomach, there was something so very wrong about someone like Kurt being so upset. This had occurred to Blaine before. Kurt had to go through so much in his life; his mother’s death, his father’s heart attack and years and years of relentless bullying. It wasn’t that Blaine pitied Kurt, well maybe it was a bit of that, but really Kurt admired him greatly. Blaine’s world was full of people pretending to be who they thought everyone else wanted them to be, but Kurt was different. Kurt was...well, Kurt. Wholeheartedly and unapologetically, no matter what kind of negative attention that could draw to him. Of course, Blaine was partially jealous of Kurt’s confidence, but it was the admiration that won out every time.

Then Blaine had an armful of Rachel celebrating their incredible performance and placing small kisses all over his face. Now sober-Rachel cared a lot about what people thought about her and was very exceptionally cautious and guarded, despite the impression of superiority she gave everyone else, but drunk-Rachel was a mess and a drama queen. She would do almost anything for gossip the next day, which was the only way Blaine could explain her actions when she screamed “Time for spin the bottle!”

Blaine could swear that he heard Kurt groan from the other side of the room, but he knew as well as anyone else that once Rachel had an idea in her head no one would be able to stop her, especially not if the football players and Cheerios wanted to play along with her, which they clearly did if the sinister looks on their faces were anything to go by.

Everyone rushed to sit in a circle in the centre of the large basement as Rachel rushed off to find something that they could spin, so Blaine took the opportunity to sit between Kurt and his best friend, Sam. He needed a break from her, however short it may be. He briefly made eye contact with Kurt, who looked incredibly uncomfortable at the prospect of playing this game.

“Before Berry gets back, I propose we play gender blind,” Santana slurred. “We may all be drunk, but that’s no excuse for discrimination!” This caused Brittany to giggle and kiss Santana on the cheek, eliciting blushes from both of them.

“Yeah, and we’re ignoring couples,” Puck declared, to which a small groan rippled around the circle. “Aw, come on, it’s just a game anyway,” he added. Nobody could really argue with him, so it was supposed that his rule stood.

Rachel came back into the room, carrying a bottle and when she was alerted to the two rules she immediately frowned and forced her way between Blaine and Kurt. She put her hand on Blaine’s thigh possessively, much higher than he would’ve liked, but he was too drunk to bring himself to ask her to stop, and anyway, he supposed she would get upset if he did doing something like that in front of their friends.

Puck grabbed the bottle and declared that he was going first, and when the bottle landed on Quinn, Blaine knew this game was going to be the nightmare that Rachel had wanted. Puck, however, looked overjoyed and before Quinn could protest he had planted one on her.

Rachel laughed maniacally in Blaine’s ear, “I’m never gonna let her hear the end of this one.”

Blaine didn’t have a chance to respond before it was declared that Tina would go next, and when she spun the bottle it landed on Mike. Tina immediately felt incredibly shy, even more so than usual, and Mike looked lost for words. Finn nudged Mike gently and that seemed to shock him into action, as he moved over to Tina and placed a very sweet and wholesome kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, she looked shocked but happy, and Kurt whispered something in her ear that caused her to giggle timidly.

Then it was Kurt’s turn. The atmosphere changed. Kurt mumbled a complaint under his breath. He reached over to the bottle and span it violently. The world slowed down. Kurt bit his lip. Blaine couldn’t take his eyes off Kurt. He heard the rest of the group yell out in hysterics. Rachel’s hand tensed on Blaine’s thigh. Kurt looked up at him. Kurt looked afraid. Blaine was confused. Blaine turned his head.

The bottle was pointing at Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but uni kicked up again and the world got a bit stressful. I did, however, promise that I would finish this, and I intend to keep my promise!
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter two! :)

> Kurt

So, this was a dream, 100%, definitely, no doubt. A dream that Kurt had on multiple occasions in the past, but a dream, nonetheless. There was no way that he was about to kiss Blaine Anderson. So sure, he had never dreamt that his first kiss would have an audience, or that it would be in front of the other boy’s girlfriend. He had hoped his first kiss would be somewhere romantic with someone who genuinely liked him and wanted to kiss him.

“No, no!” Rachel stammered, “It’s clearly pointing at Sam! This is ridiculous!”

There was no doubt that the bottle was pointing at Blaine, Rachel’s attempts to suggest otherwise just seemed desperate, but Kurt could understand. If he was dating Blaine, he wouldn’t want anyone else to kiss him either. Kurt was about to speak up and bow out of the stupid game, but Puck had other plans.

“Sorry, Streisand, you agreed to the rules, you suggested the game, now Boy Wonder has to smash faces with Lady Face.”

“Shut up, Puck,” Blaine had been knocked back into reality, and he scowled slightly at Puck. Kurt hoped this was because of the derogatory nickname, but he was fully aware that it could have been because Puck was practically forcing Blaine to kiss him.

Blaine shuffled forwards a bit, and his good-natured, goofy personality was back. When it became clear that he was planning on following through on the game, the rest of the group starting cheering and encouraging him. He turned to face Kurt, unfortunately leaning across Rachel slightly, which just reminded Kurt of Rachel’s existence again.

“Kurt Hummel,” Blaine exclaimed, “I am gonna rock your world!” and with that Blaine’s lips were pressed up against Kurt’s.

Kissing wasn’t at all what Kurt had expected it to be. It was strange to have Blaine’s lips touching his, he supposed it was due to the situation, or the fact that Blaine was straight, but really, he had expected more sparks. He was oddly disappointed considering he was kissing his crush. Then Blaine started moving and Kurt understood. Blaine reached up to Kurt’s face to steady himself as his mouth opened slightly, guiding Kurt along with him. Kurt felt Blaine’s tongue running along the seam of his lips and it felt like he had been granted early access to heaven or something. His brain wasn’t in the right state to come up with good metaphors, or anything other than “BLAINE, BLAINE, BLAINE!” at that point in time

“Ok! I think we’ve had quite enough of that!” Of course, Rachel had to come along and ruin everything. She sounded nervous, but she was probably just exceptionally uncomfortable with the situation, knowing that her having a piece of gossip about Puck and Quinn meant nothing now.

Blaine pulled his face away from Kurt’s but didn’t move his hand just yet. He stared into Kurt’s eyes for a second. Kurt was surprised to see that his hands were grabbing onto Blaine’s shirt tightly, so he knew his brain must have short circuited, he would never screw up a cotton shirt like that if he was in control of all his faculties. Blaine looked shocked, and confused, so Kurt took a slight breath and opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Rachel pushed between the two of them and spun the bottle so half-heartedly that it was obvious she had done it so that it would land on Blaine. She pulled him up to her, so they were face to face and kissed him so aggressively that most of the rest of the group groaned loudly.

At that point the game was abandoned, nobody could face kissing anybody after Rachel’s disgusting display, at least for the next five minutes anyway. Kurt was just glad that the game was over. He could still feel the graze of Blaine’s teeth against his bottom lip and the brush of Blaine’s tiny facial hairs against his chin. Kurt knew that he would never forget the little noises that Blaine had hummed against him that were so quiet he couldn’t actually hear them, but he knew they were happening because he had felt it. He had kissed Blaine Anderson, and it had been incredible.

Everyone was standing up and heading back to the karaoke machine at that point, but as Kurt stood up to join them, he caught Blaine watching him, with the same dazed look on his face.

***

Hours later (or maybe it was minutes, Kurt was struggling to keep track), the party was coming to a close. There had been far more alcohol consumed since the ill-fated game of spin the bottle, but everyone seemed to have calmed down and paired off. Tina and Mike had suspiciously disappeared, Rachel was chatting to Finn loudly about her favourite Stephens, and Mercedes was bordering on passing out as she leant against Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt supposed this was the bit that he wouldn’t remember the next day, but he really hoped that he remembered the kiss. It hadn’t been his picture-perfect first kiss that he had been imagining for years, but somehow that made it even more perfect. He wasn’t going to complain about it anyway.

Blaine came back from the bathroom and smiled at Kurt, which caused Kurt’s heart to flutter out of his chest. Then he headed over to Rachel and whispered something to her before heading over to turn off the music. Suddenly Kurt felt incredibly claustrophobic, it was one thing to have a crush on a straight guy, it was another to have a crush on a straight guy with a _girlfriend_. Not to mention the fact that now Kurt knew how good Blaine was at kissing.

Kurt needed to get out of there and fast.

He propped Mercedes up against Quinn, who was fast asleep, and hurried over to Finn.

“Finn, I just don’t think you understand,” Rachel was professing. “My musical chemistry with Blaine is just far greater than ours ever was. You made a great co-captain at the time, I promise, but we just needed someone better to get us to nationals!” Finn looked incredibly uncomfortable, and Kurt knew that he had to save his stepbrother.

“Ah yes,” he commented. “Is this the same Nationals that we lost because you couldn’t keep your lips to yourself and kissed your boyfriend mid-performance?” It hurt Kurt to say it, because it just reminded him of how Rachel could kiss Blaine whenever she wanted to, but Finn’s snicker almost made up for it. Rachel’s face fell and she stalked off to follow Blaine. It was obvious that she was telling Blaine what Kurt had just said in some bid for sympathy, but he just chuckled at her. He looked so gorgeous like that.

Rachel threw her arms up to melodramatically display her anger and hurtled upstairs, stomping the whole way. Kurt made eye-contact with Blaine and felt completely overwhelmed, so he turned back to Finn.

“Can you believe I ever thought I was in love with her?” Finn grimaced.

“Yeah, and you still are you idiot,” Kurt stated, he knew it was unhelpful, but he couldn’t lie to Finn. “Can we go home now? I’m done with this hell-hole.”

“Yeah, yeah, let me just go say bye to Sam and Puck.” Finn dashed off and Kurt was left alone to feel incredibly awkward, so he went on the hunt for his jacket, only to find it being held up to him by none other than Blaine himself.

“You’re not staying the night?” Blaine looked like he was upset, but Kurt didn’t want to read too much into it.

“Uh…yeah, Finn and I are working at my dad’s shop tomorrow,” Kurt said casually. Blaine nervously chewed on his lip at that, and Kurt briefly wondered if he had said the wrong thing.

“Oh, of course,” Blaine stammered, but then beamed brightly as he seemed to remember something. “We need to do our duet!” Blaine was pointing at Kurt in such a way that made Kurt feel like he was really being _seen_.

“Well, yeah I suppose.”

“I don’t mean _now_ , obviously,” Blaine giggled. “I mean we need to rehearse! I really love Breadstix.”

“No one loves Breadstix,” Kurt scoffed. “I’ve heard they repurpose their breadsticks as drumsticks they’re so stale.” This elicited the most gorgeous laugh to erupt from Blaine’s throat, and Kurt was dazed by it. That was when Kurt remembered his desperate need to leave before he accidentally started confessing his feelings to Blaine. “You could come by the shop tomorrow sometime; we could talk about song options...” he trailed off.

“The shop?” Blaine puppy dog eyes stared at Kurt with a look that could only be described as piercing. “Oh right, your dad’s shop. The auto-shop. I understand.”

“Are you sure you understand?” Kurt asked. “You know where it is right?”

“Of course, I do,” Blaine giggled. “Guess I’m still a bit drunk.” He looked up at Kurt, who’s stomach was currently under attack by a whole swarm of butterflies.

“I see you tomorrow then,” Kurt muttered tentatively.

“Yes!” Blaine’s exclamation bordered on yelling, but he seemed to calm down enough to say “I will see you tomorrow, Kurt.” After a couple of seconds of awkward hesitation, Blaine lifted himself onto his tiptoes and gently brushed his lips against Kurt’s cheek, but before Kurt had time to question this, Blaine had already run off back to Rachel and Finn was dragging Kurt towards his car.

> Blaine

Blaine Anderson drove a Mazda RX-8, and he kept it in the best condition that a teenaged boy could possibly keep a car in. His father had trained him in auto-mechanics from a young aged, presumably as some sort of bonding experience, and Blaine never forgot anything that his father taught him. This meant that he had not had the opportunity to go into Burt Hummel’s auto-repair shop before. That doesn’t mean that he hadn’t driven past on multiple occasions. The shop always seemed to have such magical qualities to it, as if Burt Hummel himself exuded safety and warmth. Blaine had always identified with the place, and as he was stepping into it for the first time, he felt like he was coming home.

“Blaine!” Kurt’s shout came from the other side of a large Range Rover. Blaine supposed he would’ve seen Kurt as he came in if he were only a few inches taller. “I didn’t expect you to come so early!”

Right so most teenagers weren’t up and about by 8am on a Saturday morning, but Blaine had woken up with a curious urge to go the see Kurt as soon as possible. Probably because he wanted to sort out this duet so they could start rehearsing, Blaine always was a stickler for organisation.

“Figured you’d be less busy the earlier I came in,” Blaine shrugged Kurt’s surprise off casually. “Are you busy?”

“Yeah, of course,” Kurt stammered. “Uh I mean no! I’m not busy!” Kurt breathed deeply and tried again, “I just finished changing these spark plugs,” he gestured to the plugs in his left hand, “so I’m free for a bit.” Kurt put the plugs down and wiped his hands on a clean rag.

It was at this moment that Blaine noticed Kurt’s overalls. They were ostensibly the same as any other employee of Hummel’s Tyres & Lube, but they were impeccably clean, despite the oil that Kurt had just wiped off his hands. Blaine felt a bit ashamed that he had imagined that Kurt would’ve bedazzled his overalls or something, but aside from a small bit of tasteful embroidery around Kurt’s name, they were practically boring. Come to mention it, Kurt’s hair looked almost lifeless, and his face was less cheerful too. Blaine had never seen him so out of place, he decided then and there that Kurt was destined for far greater things than being a mechanic in Lima, Ohio.

There was an awkward moment as Kurt cringed under Blaine’s sudden scrutiny. Blaine noticed this straight away and went to pull his notebook out of his satchel.

“I’ve had some ideas,” he stated.

“Blaine, we only got the assignment a few hours ago,” Kurt giggled. Blaine was reluctant to tell Kurt that he hadn’t ever actually been able to sleep properly at Rachel’s house, so he was glad when Kurt carried on speaking. “Do you want to come through to the office? There’s a sofa in there.” Kurt rubbed the back of his neck as Blaine nodded gently. “Dad! I’m going on my break!” There was a brief low grunt from somewhere under a Toyota and Blaine hurried after Kurt in the direction of the office.

Once inside the office, Kurt gestured for Blaine to sit on the sofa. He went over to a desk and returned with a small box, which he opened to reveal the most delicious looking snickerdoodles that Blaine had ever seen. He gestured again and Blaine took one of the snacks. As he put it in his mouth, Kurt began to speak.

“So, you said you had some ideas?” Kurt picked up a snickerdoodle and sat down next to Blaine, who was briefly distracted both by being the object of Kurt’s attention and by the delicious flavours that were assaulting his tastebuds.

“Mmm,” Blaine hummed as he reached for his notebook that he had dropped in his quest for snickerdoodles. “So I was thinking we could go Broadway, maybe I’ll Cover You from Rent? Or Unlikely Lovers from Falsettos? Or if we don’t want to do Broadway we could go for something like Teenage Dream?”

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupted, and Blaine looked up from his notes in shock. “those are all love songs.”

Blaine didn’t understand what the issue with that was, people in the glee club sang love songs with each other all the time without meaning it, it was about the music at the end of the day, not any emotion behind it. Anyway, Blaine had a girlfriend! No one would think anything of him singing a love song with someone else!

Kurt sighed deeply, sensing Blaine’s confusion he continued, “Are you sure you want to sing a love song with a gay guy?” Oh, so that was the issue, people would think that Blaine was gay if he sang a love song with a gay guy. Well, that was stupid. Hadn’t these kids ever heard of acting? That’s all singing was, anyway, acting like you truly felt the emotions that the lyrics were describing. Blaine had sung Don’t You Want Me with Rachel thousands of times, but she had definitely never been a waitress in a cocktail bar. How ridiculous!

“I don’t care about that,” Blaine stated confidently, but Kurt seemed unconvinced. “People can think what they want about me, I know what’s true.”

Kurt’s brief smile flashed Blaine with a stab of pity, as if he knew far more than Blaine could ever comprehend. “Blaine, you don’t want to be associated with me like that. Trust me.” Kurt’s hand rested comfortingly on Blaine’s leg, enough to make Blaine forget about the patronising tone he was using.

“Why not?” Blaine couldn’t help but ask.

“Because people will get the wrong idea, Blaine,” Kurt sounded exceptionally tired now. “Can’t we just do something simple like Half the World Away? Or if you’re insisting Katy Perry, we could do The One That Got Away?” He rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands.

Blaine pulled a face of disdain, “But those songs are so depressing, Kurt! I want to do something fun!” Blaine decided that if Kurt had done it, he could too, so he put his hand on Kurt’s knee in an attempt to relieve some of his tension. It worked to an extent, Kurt did drop his hands from his face, but instead of stress, there was now something else in the atmosphere. It was as if an electrical current had been sent into the room and had settled on Kurt before winding its way up Blaine’s arm the moment he had made contact. It was still a tension, but it had shifted ever so slightly.

Blaine looked from his hand up to Kurt’s face just to find Kurt’s sharp eyes staring back into his. It was too much for him, so he took his hand back and started shuffling his notes pointlessly. Kurt sighed deeply and rested his head back against the back of the sofa, looking dead straight up at the ceiling.

“I suppose Teenage Dream wouldn’t be too bad,” he admitted, “It would be hard to read too much into electropop about a marriage which ultimately failed…”

“You have a funny way of looking at the world.” Blaine watched Kurt’s profile curiously, as if it could hold all the answers to the universe.

Kurt scoffed, “Most people call it melancholic.” He smiled sadly and closed his eyes. “Then they’d slushy me or throw me in a dumpster.”

“I think you have a right to be melancholic.”

This seemed to catch Kurt’s attention, he immediately turned to look at Blaine again. Blaine suddenly felt a string in his chest snap, as if a barrier had been broken, and he was now able to tell Kurt all the things he had noticed and felt about him since he first saw him cleaning himself up in the boys locker room half a year ago.

“I think the world has been crap to you,” Blaine quickly whispered. “You’ve been through more than most people could deal with, on top of the fact that people are horrible to you for something you can’t control and is none of their business.” The words were coming faster, and far less tactful, than Blaine had intended them to, but he couldn’t stop now, “People don’t take the time to appreciate you for who you really are because they’ve already put a label on you. Which is totally unfair, because I think you’re the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio.” Well, he definitely hadn’t meant to say that. That’s not to say it wasn’t true, Blaine genuinely believed this, but he really hadn’t ever meant to tell anyone, least of all Kurt himself.

Kurt looked stunned, as if he had never thought that anyone even considered his existence when he wasn’t directly in front of him, and Blaine supposed that to some extent that may be true. To distract from his embarrassing outburst, Blaine coughed slightly, which seemed to shock Kurt back into reality.

“That’s… very sweet,” Kurt mumbled. “Thank you, Blaine.”

Blaine flashed his million-watt smiled that was generally reserved for Rachel’s parents and schoolteachers. “Of course. Anyway, I think Teenage Dream would be perfect for us! It’s fun, it’s upbeat and it’s so different to anything we’ve sung in glee club before! I’ve always said we need to get more contemporary if we want to impress the judges at nationals.”

“We have to get through regionals first,” Kurt pointed out. “And I’m almost certain that Mr Schue will go back on his promise of a duet to the winner and just give you and Rachel some 80’s power ballad to sing, some Meatloaf or something probably…” Clearly Kurt did not feel the need to hide his cynicism from Blaine, and although Blaine knew it wasn’t technically his fault, he could help but feel guilty for preserving Kurt’s opinion by accepting all the solos and duets wholeheartedly.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Kurt demanded, “I don’t need your pity. It’s not like you can control Mr Schuester’s maniacal power trip anyway.” Kurt laughed again, but it wasn’t the melodic giggle that Blaine had come to crave, but rather a cruel sneer. Blaine wanted to change the subject quickly, but he couldn’t think of anything clever to say.

Fortunately, he was saved by Finn Hudson no less. Finn burst through the door with a distinct lack of graciousness and looked flabbergasted to see the man who he saw as competition for the woman of his dreams. His demeanour altered instantly, and then he made the unwise decision to start speaking; “When did you two become friends?”

“Since Mr Schue paired us for the competition thing, idiot,” Kurt snidely attacked. Blaine was shocked by the venom in Kurt’s voice, but his reasoning became clear with Finn’s next sentence.

“Good, I thought you two might be…you know…after you two made out last night,” Finn spoke as if the event itself had barely made an impact on him. The casual nature of his comment was only highlighted by the donut he proceeded to take a large bite out of.

“No, Frankenteen,” Kurt threw back, “and even if I was on a personal mission to turn the entire school population gay, Rachel still wouldn’t take you back and anyway, Blaine isn’t gay. So just let Rachel and Blaine be happy.” He folded his arms irritably, and Finn seemed to drop the subject, clearly disheartened by what Kurt was saying. Something squirmed deep inside Blaine’s stomach, he knew something about what Kurt was saying wasn’t quite right, but he couldn’t put his finger on exactly what it was.

“Burt told me to get you back on the shop floor,” Finn mumbled noncommittedly. “Sudden rush or something…” Then he disappeared back through the office door.

“Well, I guess I better get back to work…” Kurt sighed. “Those carburettors won’t clean themselves.” Blaine’s heart dropped, he’d been hoping to spend more time with Kurt after deciding on what song to sing, but he supposed it was probably a good thing, Rachel was waiting for him anyway.

“Well I have to go and run lines with Rachel for West Side Story, but if you want to meet up to rehearse after you finish work, that would be cool.” Blaine found himself desperate for Kurt to agree to this suggestion, he needed to see him again as soon as possible.

“Sure-sure thing,” Kurt stammered, “I get off at 4 pm.”

Blaine was never one to turn away the opportunity to make a harmless flirty joke, so he found himself saying “I’ll make sure of it.” Then he winked at Kurt and left the shop as quickly as he possibly could, lest the embarrassment of saying something like that to _Kurt Hummel_ of all people catch up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave comments here or on my twitter (@colfercrisis) telling me what you thought!!


End file.
